creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
To Whom This May Concern
To whom this may concern, I am writing this on behalf, for hope that someone will understand what I have witnessed. Here is what happened from what I can only remember: I walked to school on a cold morning in December, right before winter break. I saw the usual cars passing by, probably going to their work places, or heading out of town early to get to their winter vacation homes. I made it to school around 7 a.m. The hallways were creepily empty. I walked to my classroom and sat in my usual spot in the very back of the classroom. Class hadn't started yet, which was a bit strange because school always started around 7:05, and it was already 7:16. I sat there for a few more minutes before I decided to get up and walk around the school searching for students and teachers. I walked around for a couple of minutes and realized no one was there. I started to walk out of the school when I saw a blue paper on the ground. I picked it up and read it. "Dear students, tomorrow there will be no school due to a huge blizzard effect. Enjoy your winter break!" The news didn't say anything about a blizzard I thought. I searched the paper for a date, thinking it might have been from last year or something, but it was nowhere. I started walking home from school. I noticed that there were no cars anywhere. Things were becoming stranger and stranger by the minute.The temperature began to drop, and a small blanket of snow started to fall. The weatherman said it wouldn't get any colder, and that there would be no snow. ''I said to myself. I kept walking, even though my hands started getting frostbite. ''Damn, I should have wore gloves today. I stopped walking, when in front of me stood a black figure. It was about 10 feet away from where I was standing and it looked like the size of a child. "What are you doing out here?" I yelled. "Where are your parents?" The figure turned around, and started running away. "Wait, come back. I won't harm you!" I yelled, running after the child.The child turned down an alley and disappeared. I ran towards the alley, slowing down, and started walking silently looking down ever corner for this child. "Hey! Where did you go? I won't harm you! I just want to help!" I heard a faint crying sound, and a door slowly closing. I turned around and saw what door had closed. I walked towards the door and read the sign saying Dave's Barber Shop. Heh, my mom always used to take me here when I was little before they decided to shut down. I thought to myself. I opened the door and walked inside the dark store. I immediately started looking for a light switch so I could see where I was walking. I finally found a light switch but the electricity didn't work. I pulled out my cell phone to use as light. I heard faint crying coming from up stairs, so I followed it. I walked in to what used to be Dave's bedroom, and looked around. I saw the child holding something, and crying. "Hey," I walked towards the child slowly "what's wrong? What is that in your arms?" I looked over of what I thought was a child, and saw a body of a little boy in it's arms. I jumped back, and the figure stood up and stared right at me. I realized that this thing was not a child. It looked like a doll. The doll was holding a little boy that looked so much familiar. "Don't you remember, Jake?" The doll spoke with a spine chilling, girly pitched, demonic voice. "You used to play with me. Remember? We had so much fun. Until you left me behind in that attic.." The doll held up a picture of a little boy. The boy looked like the child that this doll was holding earlier. "W-who is that?" I asked, terrified. "Why, this was you. You used to be so happy. I missed you so much when you left, that I went around searching for a little boy that looked seemingly close to you. It was really hard, but I finally found a boy that looked like you. I killed him so I could keep him forever. But his eyes weren't as blue as yours. So I had to find another child with blue eyes. I switched their eyes out. Now he looks just like you looked." The doll said, laughing neferiously. I wanted to run. I ran towards the door but it wouldn't open. "Now that I've finally found you, I can keep you forever!" I heard a screeching noise before I blacked out. I woke up in a familiar room. I looked around and saw that it was my old first grade classroom. "Look familiar?" I turned around and saw the doll thing sitting in my old desk. "W-what do y-you w-want?" I was deadly terrified. I kept thinking I won't make it for Christmas dinner with my family! People are going to miss me. I think this doll thing wants to kill me and keep me! "I want your true apology. Why did you leave me in that attic, Jake?" "I'm sorry! I don't remember!" The doll then pulled out a rusty looking butcher knife. I tried to run, but I realized I was strapped down in a desk. The doll jumped up and held the knife towards my arm. "Why did you leave me?" It asked. "I don't remember! I don't remember ever playing with you! I was six!" I started crying, I was so scared. The doll started cutting my arm, I felt the knife going through skin and meat, then bone, then marrow. After she was done, the classroom looked like a murder scene. All of the sudden, I saw the dead little boy walk over, grab the knife, and throw a match at the doll. The doll started burning, and screeching a high-pitched scream. The screeching didn't sound human. It went from it's girly demonic voice, to a deep demonic voice. It started talking in a language I didn't understand. The little boy undid the straps and let me free. Then he said, in a dead zombie like voice: "Gooo... Ruuun hoooome. I wiiiiilll fiiiiniiisssshh thhhhiiiisss dooooolll. RUUUUUUUUN." I ran home really fast, with my arm hanging on by the skin that was cut. I ran inside the house and locked myself in my room for two days. January 2 It's been 10 days since that day. My arm got stitched up and put into a cast. The elementary school got burned down. Police said they found a burnt doll and the remains of a little boy. They don't know how the fire started, that they are still looking for the cause of it. They think it was arsonists in the neighborhood. I know everything that happened. My parents have been taking me to a therapist now. They said something about me rocking back and forth in my bed every night saying "Jimmy. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again." While staring at the corner of my room. They asked me who Jimmy was, and why I was sorry for leaving him. They don't remember Jimmy. Jimmy was my best-friend when I was six. I always played with him. We were playing hide and seek one day. He was always good at hiding. I couldn't find him. I forgot to look in the attic though. He loved playing in the attic. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Mental Illness Category:Items/Objects